


Heart and Soul

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heart and Soul, Hearteyes, big - Freeform, playing piano in a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: Kara takes Lena into FAO Schwartz during an extended lunch break.  Music and dancing ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based upon hearing Train's "Play That Song" and the piano scene in the movie Big. i am sappy and love the original Heart and Soul.

“Really?” Kara smiled brightly. “You've never once been in here?”

“Not really,” Lena smiled. The two friends had taken an extended lunch break away from the hustle of tracking down stories and approving multimillion dollar deals. On a whim, Lena let herself be escorted arm-in-arm into National City's FAO Schwartz toy store. Kids and parents galore were wandering around in glee and happiness. More than once, Kara had saved her from an untimely collision with a child or random toy. A couple of times the two had shared a few moments playing down the Nerf aisle or had come across a playful game of kick the ball between a group of soccer kids.

“How could you not enjoy just being a kid in a place like this?” Lena smirked at Kara. Her smile was infectious and endearing. Perhaps this jaunt into silliness was just what she needed. Too many thoughts on her mind had her wishing for the impossible.

“Too true,” Lena slyly answered. “But I think it was more the company than anything else.”

Kara blushed pink as they turned the corner. Immediately, the blonde reporter almost stumbled with a slight step up. The floor lit up and sounds of piano came out of the overhead speaker. Lena knew exactly what it was, but waited quietly as pure joy erupted from her friend's face.

“Oh my,” Kara smiled. Lena wondered if Kara's face ever tired of smiling so much, but then she would miss it too much. “This is amazing!”

For a few moments, Lena couldn't help but smile as Kara zoomed back and forth across the piano keys on the floor. Around them, children and parents were scarce. There was an attendant nearby but he just smiled and nodded, giving them a bit of free reign. The blonde stepped off the keys and Lena thought they were set to go, but then she saw Kara slowly test a few keys in an amazing display of footwork, especially in a skirt and heeled loafers.

Slowly, the simple tune began to play. Lena knew the song easily but watching her friend attempt to play a part of the chord was all too amusing. She bit her lip to hide a smile.

“I didn't know you played,” Lena commented.

“Oh, come on,” Kara grinned back. “I must've watched that movie, Big, a hundred times when I was younger. This is the only part I know though...”

“Mmhmm,” Lena smirked. Feeling a bit daring, she touched a toe to the appropriate key. Bah bah baaah. Instantly, Kara shot her a stunned look.

“You play?” Kara froze.

“Five years, twice a week. Along with a few dance lessons, too,” Lena set down her things next to Kara's, then squared her shoulders. She gave a small smile, then an eyebrow raise daring her to begin.

Kara was ready and full of energy. She began a bit slow then once finding a rhythm, the notes flowed easily. Lena, on the other hand, felt as if her heart were going to explode out of her chest with the insanity of the situation. However, if there was anyone in the entire world she would love to live life to the fullest right then and there, it wouldn't have been with any one else other than Kara Danvers.

The keys beneath her feet lit up. From muscle memory, Lena tapped out the proper forms with both her hands and feet. Looking over, she could see Kara was living the moment. Everything about her exuded life of happiness and sunshine. She couldn't help but smile at her friend, who returned one in kind. Looking down, they played brilliantly together. The notes and song flowed freely, and even had a few moments to improvise a couple of notes. Lena could hardly remember a time where she felt so free. She caught Kara staring at her in a peculiar way, then realized she was playing quite expertly and in four inch heels but Lena felt as if she could fly by the look of adoration coming from her closest companion.

Nearing the end of the second play through, Kara stepped away from playing her part and joined Lena on her end. Without missing a beat, the blonde stepped to her immediate right so close to her hip that Lena could suddenly feel a rise in temperature as Kara settled an intimate hand on her waist as they danced together.

As the last few notes rang out, Kara surprised her with a flourish of quick steps chased with a simple but elegant spin, followed by an exhilarating but chaste dip. It was then Lena noticed the rather large crowd of people, many of them with cameras recording the performance of one of National City's highest regarded innovators and a very lucky blonde reporter. Lena came back up and Kara's face was so close. At that moment she would have wanted nothing more than to kiss the wonderful woman whose strong but soft arms held her gently. Instead, and with a great deal of willpower, the two touched foreheads together and shared a deep sigh and laugh.

Applause burst forth from the audience. A couple of smiling women gave off some wolf whistles while knowingly smirking at each other. Lena presented herself as every bit a CEO in such an awkward but endearing situation, waving to a small cadre of fans. Even Kara couldn't help but wave shyly at the happy crowd. Soon thereafter, the two gathered their things to make an hasty retreat.

“Thank you for taking me to lunch, Kara” Lena smiled.

“My pleasure,” Kara beamed. “Though now, Heart and Soul will be playing in my head for the rest of the day.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Never with you,” Kara admitted. Both women blushed at the intimacy of what was said. Lena took it upon herself to make a move. Stepping close, she gave Kara a soft but lingering kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. Not saying another word because it felt as if her heart were to beat out of her chest, Lena squeezed Kara's hands and bid her farewell. Even while riding up the elevator, Lena could see Kara not having moved from the very spot she had left her and touching her cheek.

Once to her office, she noticed Jess strangely absent from her desk. Hushed whispers and cooing sounds could be heard from the small kitchenette around the corner. With piqued interest, Lena investigated. A small group of women were crowded around a tablet playing a very familiar piano tune. She cleared her throat.

All the women jumped. Jess slammed the tablet face down, but still the music played. Not one for idle gossip, Lena knew with certainty what they were watching.

“I'm sure we have other business to attend to ladies,” She spoke with authority. The women scattered, save Jess looking terribly guilty. Attempting to salvage a miniscule bit of her dignity, Jess flipped the tablet and paused the playback.

“Jess?” Lena inquired.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Anything I should know?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” She nodded embarrassingly.

“Well,” Lena spoke kindly. “What is it?”

“Um, well,” she winced. “You and Ms Danvers...”

“Yes?”

“Are trending.” A ding rang from her tablet. Jess looked and her eyes went wide. “And the video has gone viral.”

“Oh,” Lena spoke softly.

“I'm sorry, Miss Luthor.”

“Oh, don't be,” Lena waved the apology away. “But, Jess?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“Could you send Kara another delivery of flowers...”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” She entered an immediate order.

“...and a dinner invitation.”

The End


End file.
